


righteous

by byzinha



Series: Mileven Week 2016 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: or the one where El kicks ass. quite literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Jenna (littlecajunlady), as usual. **Stranger Things do not belong to me.**
> 
> Please, pretend everything is being posted in the right order. It just happens to be a busy week :/
> 
> DAY 3: El protects Mike

_remember that time we were sure El could join the wrestling team?_

New concept: mean girls.

You know, El was aware that there was such a thing as bad people and bully boys, but so far she hadn't met a girl she didn't like.

That was until she finally got into school.

Side note: 8th grade was hard, but not as hard as people could be. Like, literally hard in the most basic concept of the word. El learned it the physical way.

It was all because of a science project, how she found out that Troy wouldn't be her only problem.

To be fair, El didn't exactly know what was going on when she left the building and saw Mike talking to a tall brunette, Dustin hanging back a little embarrassed. She didn't have the same AP classes as the boys. All she knew was that the girl looked awfully calm while Mike seemed to grow nervous by the second. And that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm not putting your name on the project if you don't collaborate!" Mike stated. He was angry, El knew through his whole body language.

She stepped close to Dustin.

"What's going on?" El asked him.

"Sally is Mike's partner in chemistry," Dustin told her, making sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't be heard. "But she wants him to do all the work by himself and he refuses."

El hummed, checking out the exchange that was happening only a few feet from them. That Sally girl was almost a head taller than Mike, and she held herself so intimidating. El stepped towards Mike, but Dustin held her wrist.

"Let her," Lucas said when El looked back confused. Dustin let her go. "I want to see what she's gonna do."

"Why won't you be a good boy, Mark, and just _do the damn work_?" Sally said condescendingly.

"Mike," El said and he looked back at her, but she was not talking to him. Sally frowned at her. "His name is Mike."

Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," she said, immediately ignoring El. "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't _whatever_ me!" El exclaimed. The boys looked at her with wide eyes, including Mike. "Didn't you hear him? There's no deal!"

"El," Mike called her holding her hand. "Let it go."

El frowned and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Listen to your… _boyfriend_ , Ellie," Sally said, chuckling a bit. "Is that it, she's your _girlfriend_? I never thought anyone would _dare_."

Mike's face got all red, and El didn't like Sally's words at all. She dropped her backpack and practically jumped to the girl, but Mike held her in place. Sally stepped back, but laughed in El's face.

"You really think you can take me, little troll?"

"Let it go, El, it's not worth it," Mike told her.

Sally stepped back laughing and was joined by her friends. El took a deep breath, nodding at Mike. Trusting her as he always did, he believed her.

As soon as she wasn't being stopped by anyone, El ran to Sally, pushing the girl and making her fall. By the time they processed what was going on, El already was on top of Sally, pulling hair and immobilizing her.

"You do your part or there's no deal!" she screamed pushing Sally's face on the grass.

Dustin and Lucas where oscillating between shock and laugh, but Mike and Will hurried to take her from the top of the other girl – something Sally's friend didn't do, they were shocked.

"El!" Mike said, trying to make her let go. She only leaned further.

"Say you'll do your part!" she pressed. Sally was thrashing under her, but El didn't need physical strength to keep a person down, as the thin streak of blood coming down her nose confirmed.

"Okay! Okay!" Sally shouted, voice muffled by the grass. "I'll do my part!"

El let go.

"Okay, then," she said getting up and brushing the dust from her knees. Mike and Will exchanged a look. El wiped the blood from her upper lip with the back of her hand, and then she remembered something. "Good girl."

There was a collective gasp around her, and only then El noticed that she had a bit of a crowd watching. Well, she didn't have time for that. She got her backpack, and then held Mike's hand.

Together, they went to have some ice cream.


End file.
